


大纲

by YukinoInYuki



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 22:07:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15325407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukinoInYuki/pseuds/YukinoInYuki
Summary: 一个原创文字ADV的故事大纲存档只是简要的大纲而不是正文





	大纲

**Author's Note:**

> 雷点预警：  
> 断肢，丸吞，强迫，败北，mob，触手，人外，不完全是HE，很多的暴力，贯穿始终的TS，混合性向，不知道算不算的NTR  
> 创作日志：http://hukuromichi.lofter.com/

序章

最开头是在深海中下沉的蓝色的梦的描述。

小晴在教会醒来，逐渐回想起了之前的往事，她在森林里采药时在溪边发现了垂死的冒险者，救助对方时意外触碰到了对方怀里用布包裹的剑而陷入昏迷。

教会的怀特神官说那个冒险者已经死了，他大概是深入魔气缠绕的森林探险所以受了重伤吧。我们在出外除魔的时候发现了你们，在发现的时候已经……而关于那柄剑我们调查过，我们怀疑它是古代勇者的遗物。

晴：……什么

怀特：勇者遗物，勇者

晴说勇者我知道可是这不只是传说而已吗

怀特说不是传说，你看着逐渐肆虐的魔物就明白了吧？这就是世界失去勇者的后果

晴说可是就算是真的也是很贵重的东西吧怎么可能这么轻易地让人得到

怀特说具体的我也不清楚……你先休息吧，等你精神好一些我们再谈

 

晴听了这些反而更睡不着，傍晚爬起来出门撞见了两个见习女神官。凯茜说怀特大人说你暂时不知道比较好，普林斯说但是什么也不知道的人比较可怜吧——于是开始讲设定

「现在你是我们的——不，应该说是这个世界的『希望』。」

讲历史，然后说到可能时间毕竟已经过去太久了，封印开始逐渐崩坏，魔物逐渐活跃起来。就在几天前邻国甚至有魔物吞掉整个镇子。可是相对地世界上已经数百年都没有出现过勇者了，以人类之力很难与强大的魔物对抗……所以持有并能使用勇者遗物的你的出现是我们的「希望」。

听到这里凯茜安抚般地握住了晴的手，而普林斯火焰般的目光仍然直视着晴……

 

 

第一章 勇者艾林

第二天怀特拿来了勇者之剑，说我们已经研究过它的确是曾经与大量魔物战斗过的古物。但是我昨天触碰了它并没有头痛和昏迷的反应，之前那个冒险者也用布包着没有碰到过它，所以猜想是不是只有你才能使用

晴说怎么使用？怀特说每个勇者遗物都是不一样的所以我也不知道，但既然是剑你拿着尝试挥舞一下？

晴接过了剑试探性地挥舞了几下。随着她的动作剑在手中感觉越来越轻，甚至要与自己融合一体——与之前相似的头痛感袭击了晴，她跌跌撞撞扶住了桌子等待潮水般的头痛过去，再抬头时看到自己眼前竟然是一双骨节粗大的手——

看到她突然变身成全身轻甲的男人的怀特也被吓住了，但很快反应过来问您是勇者吗？

剧烈的头痛。伴随着头痛有声音在晴的脑海中响起。「我叫艾林，」这个声音说，「是勇者……你们是什么人？」

晴惊讶得说不出话。把这句话转达给怀特后他说知道艾林这个名字，的确是几百年前活跃在这一带的传说中的勇者之一，也确实使用剑。传说最后在与魔物之王的战斗中……

头痛。脑海中的声音叹了口气说是的我战败了，本来应该是死了才对……但是既然你说几百年过去，我相信我的伙伴们一定已经取得了胜利

怀特说是的，虽然具体记载并不详细而学者们在这方面的说法也有差别，但勇者们的确取得了胜利。平和已经持续了数百年……前几天晴在森林里发现了这柄剑

头痛。脑海中的声音像是欣慰地感叹道原来已经过去了这么久的时间，我大概也只是因为战败而残存在剑上的一些遗憾和不甘的情绪而已吧，既然知道最终的理想已经实现的话那么我就已经可以——

「等一下！」晴突然喊出声。因为听不到她脑海里的声音，反而是怀特吓了一跳。

头痛。灵魂碎片发出了疑惑的信号。

「……可是，」晴艰难地组织着语言，「虽然我也不是很清楚，不过魔物正在这个世界上重新活跃起来……对吧怀特神官」

怀特愣了一下但是很快反应过来说是的，最近十几年来有关魔物的报告不断出现并逐渐增多，我们怀疑历史上勇者的封印正在逐渐被打破……

头痛，脑内的声音有些惊讶地说封印没有外力应该不会那么容易被打破。怀特说具体的我们还在调查中，不过就连最初捡到这柄剑的人也是受了魔物的袭击才死去的

头痛。长久的沉默。晴打破了沉默说恕我冒昧您愿意与我们一起调查吗？

这话一出来艾林和怀特都像是愣了一下。很快脑内的声音说好。怀特则是叹了一下说不说勇者大人，就连你自己本来也不必……

晴说就在面前的事怎么可能置之不理。

头痛，脑内的声音说你这个样子倒是和我当初有点像……

晴脸红了一下，很快问说起来我为什么会变成这个样子？

脑内声音说我也不知道……大概是剑上的思念导致的吧，你放下剑应该就能恢复了。

怀特说我猜是小晴你的躯体无法承受拿起勇者之剑的负担所以只有暂时性变身被勇者的灵魂「覆盖」才能拿起它。脑内的声音先是惊讶了一下诶你不是剑士吗然后安慰她说没关系这是可以锻炼的。

晴说谢谢您答应一起调查我也会努力锻……话没说完往前栽倒意识沉入黑暗。

 

醒来床边坐着怀特，说你昏迷后不久变身就解除了看来果然是剑成为了你与勇者的媒介……

晴说抱歉果然是我的身体承受不住吗……怀特说没关系的你好好休息，晴说那我努力锻炼就可以吧。怀特叹气说你先休息着吧，等你好了我去拜托普林斯和你练习。

普林斯是少有的学习剑术的神官。下午与她一起进行了练习，普林斯是位非常严格的老师，但同时也表现出了对勇者艾林的好奇。

晴疑惑地问了并得知她从小时候起就崇拜着勇者艾林因此才学习剑术。在她口中勇者艾林是一位强大而勇敢的人，这使晴也产生了好奇。

训练了两天，第二天晚上回来犹豫了一会拿出了剑，虽然知道擅自行动很危险但还是想了解更多。抓住剑熟悉的头痛感袭来，很快变身完成，男人的身体站在了房间当中。

晴站在镜子前，「再次看到自己的感觉怎么样？」

头痛，脑内的声音沉默了一下说还不错……能感觉到我有一个健康的可以战斗的身体。这件事本来是已经无法想象的

晴说我今天和教我剑术的神官聊了天，她很崇拜你，或许你应该找时间去见见她……

艾林愣了一下说崇拜我？

晴说虽然我历史课没有认真听过，但是你是一位相当知名的英雄啊。所谓勇者就是这样强大的人物吧

艾林竟然有些窘迫说我只是为了保护我的世界而战斗过而已……

晴闭了闭眼睛说我知道，……谢谢你

艾林说他们是教会吧？下次去驱除魔物的时候也带上我吧。你说你一直在练习，那就由你的手来挥舞我的剑战斗。

晴说好的，在那之前我会努力训练

在这一段结束后开放练习菜单，点选菜单进入first_practise label

第一次练习是和普林斯继续练习，她说日后可以随时来找我练习，另外因为城镇最近有魔物的传言而聚集了很多佣兵，平时在酒馆活动，我不在时你也可以去找他们切磋。

另外你还可以在城镇周围的森林里巡逻一下，或许会碰到魔物，但都是一些比较弱小的家伙所以危险性应该不大……

这次把剑带来了，变身，和普林斯交手。虽然还不太适应但是已经有了之前的基础所以感觉还可以

战斗结束后艾林赞扬了普林斯说很灵活啊，强气的神官少有地露出了脸红的表情。

然后再有两天，day step > 5的时候开放讨伐菜单可以外出驱除魔物。点选讨伐进入first_fightlabel

first_fight是与怀特与普林斯一起出发，去附近的村子。普林斯解释说随着同伴的差别会有不同的buff，比如有她在的话是攻击力提升，有怀特神官在的话是每回合回复一点HP等等。

第一次战斗最后探索到了一只被解除封印的魔物，艾林十分惊讶，他对这只魔物有印象。相对地这只魔物也对艾林有印象，它暴怒地扑了过来……

魔物嘶吼道我要把被你用卑劣手段夺走的东西拿回来。晴听到这个发言动摇了一下，但是情况紧急来不及想太多还是拔剑变身上了。

虽然还不适应这个身体，但是在三人合力之下击败了魔物。第一次战斗后不会H而是直接当场封印。

 

回去之后晴还是很在意当时魔物喊的话，所以第二天练习时有些心不在焉。被普林斯发现了挑落她手里的剑怒道你怎么回事啊

晴说你能再给我讲讲勇者艾林吗

普林斯当然又重复了一遍光辉勇敢强大，晴顿了一下说我有点在意，传说中的人物附身在我身上……

普林斯说你不妨问问他是怎么想的……虽然没有被附身的经验，但是我可以教你通过冥想与灵沟通的办法。

学会了冥想，进入first_meditation label。普林斯把晴带到小祷告室教她集中精神与灵沟通，然后独自离开了让她反复练习

反复练习后晴终于成功与剑中的灵取得了联系。这样的沟通方式不会让她头痛所以感觉还比较轻松。

晴说抱歉这样打扰你但我有点在意昨天的事，那只魔物……

艾林说这样也挺新鲜的……我本来也想向你解释但昨天没找到机会，毕竟我们应该互相信任……但是我接下来要说的事情可能对女孩子而言有些不太合适

晴？？？了一会说没关系的你说吧，我都决定要与神官他们一起驱除魔物了，有什么事情我也可以接受的

艾林说昨天的魔物其实原本是男性。

晴感到非常惊讶。艾林继续说恶魔是被欲望驱动的家伙，在魔物肆虐的古代绝大部分的恶魔都是被欲望驱使而行动的。而魔物原本没有性别，所谓欲望的具象化就是性器。

所以封印它们的时候作为欲望的象征也【夺取】了它们的男性器。或许正是因此，在封印解除后魔物以女形现身于世。

晴无语了一下说这还真的是很惊人啊……

不过的确魔物是忠于自己欲望的类型，所以想想倒是也可以理解。

艾林说我能感觉到它身上的封印是还有一部分残留着……恐怕彻底解除的话它就会恢复成男体了吧。要赶在这之前再次封印它们。这可能有些困难，我也只能给你指导……

晴说我会努力。艾林顿了一下像是想说些什么但最后没有说，最终代之以一句你也辛苦了啊

 

 

第二章

 

第二天练习完毕的时候怀特神官刚好进来，说我听到了传言森林里有着强大的狼人的魔物。

普林斯说啊我这边也被佣兵团拜托了，正准备下午出发。晴问我也一起去？普林斯说倒是可以……你与勇者艾林聊过了吗？

晴说是的，我们都一样要驱除魔物，能确认这一点就能够安心了

回房休息后出发，进入普通的fight label。

今天探索不到狼人而是另一个魔物，是个魅魔，趁大部队不注意的时候躲在草丛释放催情香气让人们都中了毒。魅魔抓过一个佣兵开始H，晴艰难地抵抗着催情药，同时也因为自己目前是勇者艾林的男体而感觉非常尴尬。

就在这时突然头痛，艾林在她脑中说其实还有一个办法能够帮助你封印魔物……

晴颤抖着说你说。艾林说在封印之前最好能先消解它们的欲望。抓住魔物【欲望】减退的时机能够使它们放松警惕容易被打倒，也能使封印更坚固难以被破除

晴下意识重复了一遍消解，然后反应过来说什么等下不是吧你不会是想说——

艾林说比如说，可能的话，在它们做爱的时候

「……………………%*&@#$@#%%&￥等一下？！！」

被魅魔抓住的佣兵已经昏迷过去，魅魔飞过来寻找着下一个目标。看到晴有些惊喜决定就是你了，扯下裤子撸了两下就骑乘上去。

晴身体无力几乎不能动，魅魔沉下腰抱住她的肩让她插入了自己。虽然魅魔技术高超，然而晴因为本身心理上是女性所以没有这么容易被她挑动，也就坚持了一会。

魅魔笑着说你不错嘛——俯下身来亲她。晴迷迷糊糊地想反正都这样了就做吧，咬着牙努力动起腰。很快两人同时高潮，魅魔撑在她上方妖艳地笑着喘息。

头痛。就在脑中艾林喊着「趁现在」的时候晴也咬着牙握紧了拳，一拳砸向了魅魔的侧脸——

这个行动让她聚集起了些力气。魅魔翻下去挣扎着爬起来的时候晴趁此机会捡了剑，顺利完成了封印。

 

事后当然十分尴尬。自己（♀）用传说中的伟大勇者的身体（♂）睡了别人而且还全程处在本人的旁观之下……晴有三天都没去碰剑，只是重复着日常练习。怀特先生和普林斯又出击过，不过还是一无所获

在这里加搞事

没有变身的晴也就没有出战，但是有一天怀特神官等人回来晚了，她在门口遇到了被人拜托寻找失踪孩子的凯茜于是两人一起出去找。

两人不能进入森林太深，但逐渐分开了。过了一会听到那边凯茜的尖叫，连忙跑过去看到她跌坐在地上，面前有一滩血，一个男人背对她站着……

晴问怎么回事？凯茜说我看到这边有人影，突然……魔物……

地上一只蝙蝠状的小型魔物，虽然体型不大但却非常凶猛。男人捡起魔物的尸体装进怀中然后就要转身离去，凯茜反应过来说谢谢您救了我

男人奇怪地转回头看她一眼，说不是救你。

那是个脸色苍白的陌生男人，身材不算高大，披着厚重的长袍，所以能够塞进小型魔物……晴见状也明白过来怎么回事，说谢谢你……抱歉我们不该擅自跑到森林里来

陌生人又看晴一眼，转身离开了。

晴说的确我们不应该独自进入森林太深吧……现在临近傍晚了，「它们」活跃的时间也该到了

于是两人一起行动。彻底天黑之前普林斯回来了，手中抱着从魔物口中抢救回来惊魂未定的孩子。

 

这天从酒馆回来的路上遇到师父里特尔（镇上的药师），说最近收治了很多受伤的镇民，大概都是被魔物袭击的吧……虽然之前晴和教会的神官们有抽空来帮忙但是这几天真是突然辛苦起来了啊。

听完这个又还是有点在意，这天回去后晴还是进入祈祷室开始了冥想。

先是为几天没有沟通道了歉，两人都默契地没有提那天的事。晴说我听说被狼人袭击的镇民增加了的样子，果然可能的话还是想尽快打倒狼人啊……

艾林说下次出击吧，晴想了一下说好的

第二天带着剑一起出发了。普通的fight label，探索到狼人的几率提高到70%以上，如果今天没探索到的话第三天必中

 

探索到了狼人战斗开始。狼人自我介绍叫艾利萨，被探索到的时候正在啃食另一只魔物的躯体。

狼人艾利萨是暴躁易怒的魔物，在历史上也颇为知名。任性妄为，只做自己喜欢的事，被称为【破坏者】。意外地晴听说过这个名字。

同时也回想起了历史上曾经有关于它强暴人类女性的记录……

然后开打，支援是普林斯。狼人是物理攻击，速度高力量大会再生，苦战。大约等级在15-20左右可以打得过。

每个剧情boss都有不同的H剧情，【战胜】【战败1】【战败2】【战败3】，三次还败的话就直接跳过这个战斗获得经验值，剧情上的设定是这个魔物经过几次战斗已经对晴失去了兴趣/被她的执着打动之类的所以直接把线索丢给她就不再理会她了之类的……

 

战胜的话本来不搞，可是因为晴心里有事十分慌张导致封印了好几次都失败，狼人反扑导致她受伤，两人在草地上扭打所以最后干脆搞了起来

战败就比较普通的H吧，因为是第一个所以感觉不能在这里放过激情节……

意外地还在巢穴发现了被狼人艾利萨抓住的人类男性

 

回去的时候药师里特尔也在教会等她，说万一有人受伤可以帮忙治疗。看到晴感叹道小晴你也成长了啊

从狼人艾利萨处得到的线索是【最近有人正在四处解开魔物的封印哦】

把这条线索说了后所有人都对此非常惊讶。艾林说的确封印是不会这么容易被打破的，如果是这样就可以说得通……可是有什么人会这么做呢

怀特神官想了想说世界上已经再也没有出现过勇者了，如果没有办法把这些被释放的魔物重新打倒封印的话，世界最终会陷入混乱的……所以小晴和艾林大人我们需要你们的力量。调查工作就由我们这些老头子负责吧。

晴说当然我也会一起战斗的

 

 

第三章

 

第二天练习结束后抱着花的凯茜拦下了晴，问能不能一起战斗。

她说昨天众人讨论时一直在听，也非常希望能帮上忙。晴说但凯茜你是支援型的吧？凯茜说我可以帮忙回复……你可以试着和我打一场，我也有战斗力能帮上忙的

最终晴同意与她切磋，但凯茜似乎对勇者艾林更有兴趣，问她你不变身吗？

晴说我切磋练习都是不变身用普通剑的啊。凯茜说可你练习时使用自己的身体，战斗却用艾林的身体的话不会因为切换而感到不习惯吗？

晴想了想说的确，我也多少会意识到这个问题……目前我可能只是靠勇者艾林的身体本身对剑技的熟悉在战斗而已，可能还无法很好地控制那个身体也说不定……

凯茜问会打扰到他吗？晴说变身并不一定打扰他……只在我想沟通的时候会沟通，我和他都可以单向切断联系的

既然都说到这种程度也就拿剑变身了。凯茜显得很兴奋，晴忍不住问难道你和普林斯一样都崇拜勇者艾林吗……凯茜捂住脸没有说话

凯茜的战斗风格是躲避和寻隙反击，虽然不是攻击系的但是控制法术也很难对付。最后她用一个泥沼陷阱把晴困住，正在等待效果过去的时候怀特神官进来了「……你们在干什么？」

两人连忙停手道歉，于是这场切磋也就算是没有分出胜负。怀特对于凯茜想参与战斗没有表现出什么反对，大概因为毕竟也是神官吧。他说又有人类吞食事件发生了，而这一次就在邻近的村落……

这是两天前发生的。怀特神官与晴等人快速赶去现场调查，只看到了倒塌的房屋和大量血肉。牲畜和其他动物都没有受到伤害，只是每一个人类都被彻底吞吃了。

第一次见到这样残忍画面的晴有些难以忍受，蹲下身干呕起来。神色如常的凯茜给她施了个净化法术让她感觉好些。晴这才意识到这些看起来柔弱的神官们其实都是身经百战的战士才对……

「是魔物」怀特神官判断道。

不过这一点其实也显而易见了。晴想了想还是问我们追击吗？虽然这么问着但她已经变了身准备追击。

 

这次不会探索到剧情boss而是随机出一个魔物。凯茜主动提出支援，凯茜支援的效果是MP每回合回复。

打完了怀特神父说已经很累了今天就先回去吧，晴在心里犹豫了一下放任这样的怪物在外面活动……但是因为自己的体力的确不足所以也同意了。

晚上凯茜敲门来送热牛奶，说这能让你精神好些。晴惊讶了一下请她进来坐，并感谢了白天的事。

凯茜说这是我应该做的，晴说对不起，我之前可能潜意识里低估了你的战斗能力，我要为此郑重地道歉。

凯茜笑笑说没关系的，我从小就经常被人误解，不过我只要做好自己就好了，神会明白一切的……

晴更是慌张地说抱歉。原来凯茜和她一样也是孤儿，从小寄养在教会，因为瘦弱安静存在感不高而经常被人忽视，就连来拜访的信徒们普遍也不太愿意与她交谈。

所以她努力练习法术，每天精心打理教堂外的花圃，「既然是这样的我，也只能通过这些方式帮到大家让大家开心了吧？」

凯茜露出了微笑。晴出神地望着这样的她的笑脸。像天使一样圣洁，像百合花一样美丽……

「明天，一起去照顾花吧？」

最后晴这样问了一句。

 

可是她们明天并没有什么进展。第二天四处找不到凯茜，后来在教会后森林里的水井边发现了她正在与奇怪的女人交谈。

晴想走过去加入谈话，但是本能地觉得那个女人好像不太对劲……

她的表情……那是怎样一种饥渴欲狂的表情啊——

女人抓住凯茜的手臂，张开了长满尖牙利齿的嘴。就在这时晴迅速变身冲出去，硝烟散去出现的是公主抱着凯茜逃到安全区域的勇者的躯体。

女人如烟气般的躯体扭曲起来，她怒道你这家伙是什么东西来妨碍我——

晴放下凯茜，说我只是个普通人，以传说的勇者艾林的名义驱除魔物。

「勇者艾林……」魔物沉吟了一会，说我知道这个人，虽然没有交过手但听说是个有趣的人物……真想吃了他啊。

凯茜大喊小心，她的烟雾会影响人心

魔物大笑说我能影响的可不只是人心哦，说着烟气扩散了些，经过的草木焦枯腐烂。

「我叫米亚——」她大笑起来，说好好记住这个将要吞噬掉你的人的名字，因为你要成为我的一部分了，就为此而感到光荣吧

然后进战，支援是凯茜。大概22-25级可以打过吧

米亚从远古一直非常喜欢人类。因为是大地上死去的生物的怨灵徘徊在地上而形成的恶灵聚合体，所以没有形态和相貌。但一直努力模仿并想要变成人类。

远古和现在都为了获得人类的肉体而吞吃过大量的人类，本人说是「只有这个时候能感受到自己的确【存在】着」。

战胜了跳选项，因为是会侵蚀和吞噬他人的危险魔物所以晴在考虑直接杀还是正常搞和封印。

因为传说的勇者艾林是不同意杀死魔物的所以选直接杀的话结合值会降低，但是如果选搞的话会被米亚种下flag【侵蚀之印】，日后如果污染度高到一定值再遇到魔物则会直接BE

动手前米亚盯着晴说有趣——人类果然从不会让我感到失望啊。你往山脉深处走走吧，说不定会找到线索哦

米亚战败3是本体被她咬断吞掉左手，希望不会有人在这里战败三次…………

 

打完后晴因为被魔气侵蚀过多而昏迷，凯茜跑去叫了人。醒来又躺在小教会，怀特神官说你受到了魔物污染……

callfirst_erotion，讲述关于污染值的设定。远古的魔物身上带着独特的黑暗气息，如果与它们长期接触的话心志不坚定的人就很容易被侵蚀堕落。所以要封印它们很大一部分原因也是要将黑暗气息与普通人之间隔离开来。

怀特说你已经受到了一定的影响啊，尤其是在和这只魔物战斗过程中吸入了很多魔气。我帮你净化，日后觉得身体状况不对的话就来找我或者其他神官吧。

晴说我也可以自己学习净化法术吗？

怀特愣了一下说你要从基础开始学起吗？我倒是不会说做不到，就是真的非常困难。你可以练习着净化恶魔看看。

在这以后日常练习中的巡逻森林遇到魔物事件可以回复污染值了，但是也就一两点……

怀特继续说另外你与勇者的结合也并不都很稳定的。晴说我也多少可以感受到

怀特说可以多多尝试冥想和勇者沟通，提升结合度的话能够保持你的战斗稳定。如果结合稳定值过低的话你有可能身体动作不协调甚至无法变身……稳定靠的是身体和灵魂的同调度吧，所以除了练习之外心灵沟通也是很重要的。

晴想到了白天的事，出神地低头看着床边的剑陷入了沉思……

 

 

第四章 Lover

 

做了深沉的蓝色的梦。铺天盖地的寂静之海，咸腥的海水涌入耳道压迫鼓膜，像是情人在耳边诉说着永恒不变的爱语。

醒来是在教会里自己的房间。出门想找普林斯练习但是意外地发现她今天不在。别的见习神官说早上面包店的儿子马克来找她所以出去了。说起来普林斯也的确是个美人，听说那个人追求她很久了呢。

晴说是吗这也不错啊，一面自己走到旁边做起了挥剑练习。

没想到一直到下午都没看到普林斯。倒是傍晚怀特神官回来了，说镇子里的佣兵团们好像明天刚好要出发到山脉深处探险，昨天听了你的报告我觉得值得去调查一下线索，我们可以去问问要不要一同出发……

晴说好啊，我们的确也需要线索。想想又说对了神官，今天一天都没看到普林斯

怀特说我也没看到，这很奇怪……她不是会一声不说就到处乱跑的人。晴说我们出去找找吧？

去问了面包店的妈妈，她说儿子的确也没有回来，如果你们要找的话我也跟着一起找吧

找遍了镇子里年轻人常去的地方都没有收获，最后想到了进入森林。

在森林里遇到了火焰的魔物，是长着羊角和翅膀，手持三叉戟的恶魔的形象。普林斯与之对峙着，她身后不远处倒卧着满身是血的年轻人。

晴大喊道你要干什么！魔物朝这边看了一眼快速地消失了。

普林斯感激地朝这边看了一眼，脱力地跪坐在了地上。众人跑过去救护，面包店的儿子没死，就是伤势还挺重的，凯茜跪在身边为他治疗。

普林斯则只是消耗了比较多的魔力，本人只受轻伤。她说马克带她来到森林里，正在说话的时候突然从背后被袭击了——她来不及呼喊，只能艰难地与之对战。这只魔物非常强——

怀特说你先不要说话，回去再说吧。于是分成两批分别送马克与普林斯回去。

晴照顾了她一会，看她没什么大碍就准备离开了。普林斯突然扯住她说这个魔物很危险你要当心……战斗中它说了它叫「莱拉」，十分厌恶相爱的人（她说到这里脸红了一下）所以要杀死所有爱人。它使用火——

晴说我明白了，你好好休息吧……

晚上回房冥想说了魔物莱拉的事，艾林沉默了一下说我认识莱拉，它确实很危险……与它战斗要非常小心。它的弱点是角，击中角的话会剧痛。

 

第二天出发探索山脉深处，50%几率探索到莱拉。第三天70%。第四天必中。

恶魔莱拉看到变身的晴十分惊讶，然后转变为了惊喜——它快速扑了过来，晴敏锐地举起剑跳开保持了距离。

莱拉惊喜地喊道是你吗艾林？真的是你吗？你果然还是会来到我身边的吗？

晴说勇者艾林已经死了。我只是一个普通人而已。

莱拉说你在说什么呢？你的身上有艾林的气息，再加上那柄剑——绝不会有错，这个令人着迷的气息——你就是艾林——

头痛。脑海中的声音响起来说没想到它还是这个样子……早知道我该建议你不要来的

晴问你告诉我到底怎么回事。

头痛。一面挥剑抵挡着恶魔莱拉的爪子一面听到艾林说，「它对我有……执着。」

「…………%&￥……%#@%？！！」

头痛。艾林说恶魔莱拉过去是一片区域的恶魔的王，虽然没有怎么作恶但是在偶然与他相遇后对他表现出了很大的兴趣，给他造成了不少困扰……恶魔是被欲望驱使的生物，所以想要的东西就一定要夺取到。最后他才不得不封印了莱拉

晴说你做了什么吗？艾林回答没有，它只是单方面地这么想了

晴说那就让我们来终结这件事吧

那边莱拉还在感叹命运真是神奇啊，说起来解除封印的是个老朋友了呢，真是件有趣的事……虽然我讨厌他不过能让我再次见到你也不错

晴只感觉一阵恶心，强忍着问什么老朋友？

但莱拉已经不管不顾地扑了过来。进战，支援是佣兵队，效果是攻防都上升（小）

战胜的话直接长剑穿胸，拔出来后莱拉顺势扑到了晴的肩头，不顾伤势喘着气脱衣服坐上来，一面掐着晴的脖子一面自言自语地说着过去的回忆。晴感到诡异和害怕，但是被恶魔的小法术绑住了双手无法活动。

最后莱拉说你还记得我们当年的老朋友吗？你绝对想不到是「那个人」做了这样的事吧？那个当年曾经与你并肩作战的——

一声巨响。

恶魔高热的血块和肉片四下飞溅，晴被这温热的液体糊了满脸。晃晃脑袋甩走脸上的肉块，身上是被不知道什么东西炸掉了大半个胸腔的红色魔物的身影。

莱拉也是一脸不可置信的表情，按着自己胸前的空洞喃喃地说怎么回事

接着反应过来说是「那个人」吗，是「那个人」背叛我吗…………

然后目光重新聚集到晴的身上，注意到了晴的表情它反而妖艳地笑了起来，俯下身用沾满鲜血的手抚摸着这张记忆里熟悉的脸。

「艾林……你在看着我吗？在为我而悲伤吗？」

「……啊呀，这可真是……」

「太好了呢………………♡」

手掌滑落留下五道血痕。

哇我好想写这个的战败，感觉这场如果战败了应该全都是男体H的样子……设定是即使手里没有剑的话因为灵魂结合也可以维持勇者身体一段时间，并不是立即变回女体，所以可以有战败后男体H的情况发生。

战败H中会透露它过去也曾经这么干过（这也是勇者一定要封印它的原因吧

 

回来受到了众人的迎接，面对「辛苦了」的安慰晴怎么也说不出具体的战斗情况。普林斯不在，晴以为是还躺着，顺口问了句她的身体还好吗，回答却是她早就起来了，探望面包店的儿子去了

晚上回到房间心绪烦乱思考了很久。因为晴自己是孤儿，后来当上学徒每天面对的都是伤员病患，所以基本上从来没有体会过感情这个方面的事。

可是魔物的妖艳的笑容深深印在脑海中无法抹去……

这种事情又不能与勇者讨论，只能带着杂乱的情绪陷入了梦乡。

这个夜晚不再是深沉的蓝色的梦，而是躺在旷野草地中央被微风吹拂的梦。清风拂过耳边，像情人从远方送来的低语。

 

画面跳转到【某处】，火焰环绕的洞穴深处的人的影子。

【某个人】看了看手心，自言自语地感叹道那个家伙果然违反了约定吗……肮脏恶心的东西果然还是靠不住的啊

 

 

第五章

 

开头是冥想中。晴问勇者你知道关于莱拉说的「老朋友」的线索吗？艾林回答没有头绪……勇者之间都是互相有联系的，要说并肩作战那范围也太广阔了些。

晴说而且我也不觉得勇者们会是能做出这种事的类型。

艾林沉默了一会同意了，但是又补充道莱拉应该没有骗我的必要……应该的确是有关系的人。

晴很想问你是怎么看它的，但是想了想还是没说出来。最后说我自从遇见你之后时常做梦呢。

描述了一番沉入大海的蓝色的梦，艾林说大概是关于远古的记忆影响了你吧……我会尽量减少和你的心灵接触，你使用我的力量就好了。

晴说我们是伙伴，艾林说这并不是说让你和我不接触……只是我不会再在变身时干扰你的大脑，而是在你的意识一角沉睡，你通过冥想和我交流吧

晴想了想同意了，说谢谢你给我力量

 

普林斯在身体恢复后就开始想着探索山脉深处，所以第二天出发探索了。这一天不会探索到boss，回来后她有些失落，晴安慰她。

夜间晴被窸窸窣窣的响动惊醒，睁开眼发现枕边爬着众多小蜘蛛。她认出这些蜘蛛有剧毒，大声喊叫掀起被单甩下去暂时把蜘蛛隔绝在外，但是房间的地板已经爬满了蜘蛛所以根本无法抵达门口，而且门把手上也爬满了大量的蜘蛛。

最后抓起剑用枕头垫着撞门而出，摔到走廊上发现走廊里也布满了蜘蛛，白色的丝线挂满了整个走廊。变了身大声喊叫让他人醒来，同时晴想起来在礼拜堂有蜡烛和火柴，火可以驱散蜘蛛……变身后的躯体穿着轻甲和鞋，她踩着蜘蛛奔跑起来，来到礼拜堂取得了火。

醒来的神官们当中也有会火系法术的人，两边配合很快驱赶了一部分蜘蛛腾出道路。但是蜘蛛的数量太多，大家逃出教会清点人数发现凯茜还在里面。

她的房间在地下走廊最深处，可能没有听到外界响动吧。看着遍布蜘蛛的入口晴想了想说我进去找她，普林斯说让会火焰法术的人去比较好

晴说我的躯体不是肉体，就算被蜘蛛蛰中了也只是减缓行动而不会立即死亡。其他人进去的话一旦中了毒就完了吧

这点很有道理，大家都沉默了。最后是怀特说那你去吧小心，并给轻甲和鞋子的外部附上了火焰魔法。同时也说火焰魔法没有人维持的话有时效性只能坚持三分钟，你三分钟一定要出来

全身燃烧的晴重新进入了教会。晴是第一次去凯茜的房间，打开门发现她惊慌地蜷缩在床的一角，身边布满了减速魔法延缓蜘蛛的接近。

晴说别担心我来了，一面用身上的火焰清扫着道路。凯茜露出得救了的表情，下了床跟在晴的身后沿着她开辟的道路朝门口走。

晴说穿上鞋子吧，地上有残存的毒液……我会放慢速度等你，走我走过的道路就好了。

凯茜说好，弯下腰大概是在摸索鞋子。

晴先走出门看了看外面的环境，仍然是一片窸窸窣窣，走廊布满了正在燃烧的蜘蛛的细丝和节肢动物蠕动的肢体……她抬腿驱赶接近的蜘蛛，接着就要回头看看背后的凯茜有没有跟上。

就在这时，她听到了背后传来的风声。

大脑一片空白。

身体被大力推撞着向斜方飞出，重重地砸在地面。

痛呼，锐物刺入身体的沉闷声响。

温热的血溅上侧脸，接着是一个柔软的躯体覆盖到了自己的身体之上。

怎么回事……晴愣了一会，然后抬头看见了普林斯咬着嘴唇的因失血过多而苍白的脸。

「怎么、回事……」

手持染血短剑的修女凯茜的身影，站在门口俯视着倒地的两人。

晴惊讶地质问你干什么？凯茜摇了摇头没有说话，从两人身边走过，走上楼梯消失在了黑暗中。蜘蛛并没有攻击她。

上面传来咔哒一声窗扇打开的声音，大概是她从一层的窗口离开了。冰凉的夜风吹拂进来，如潮水般的蜘蛛在两人身边徘徊盘绕着。

晴说普林斯你……

普林斯咬着牙说嘶真疼啊——我、看你过了一分钟还没有出来，所以，就，进来看看情况……

晴说你别说话，屏住气，我帮你止血——

短剑刺入的伤口位于她的背部，普林斯的血液流满了晴的全身，逐渐向着四周扩散开去。闻到血液气息的蜘蛛们越发兴奋了，嘎吱嘎吱的爬行声此起彼伏。

晴伸手按压着那个伤口却还是无法止住血液的流出。她突然感觉非常害怕。

一面高声呼喊一面安慰着普林斯没事的，会好的，没事的。她的手指在颤抖，手指下普林斯胸廓和背部的起伏在逐渐减缓。

恐惧感从四面八方汹涌而来。晴抱着怀中女神官的躯体，突然一阵又一阵止不住的恍惚……

 

这里如果普林斯好感度不够（从开头到现在一次都没有选过她相关选项）的话她就不会进来挡刀，被凯茜刺死夺走勇者之剑，BE。

BE的结局是【某个人】拿起了勇者之剑「一起回到过去令人怀念的那个世界中吧」

 

见习神官普林斯的葬礼。

教会在蜘蛛袭击中被烧毁了很大一部分，目前正在修建中，不过葬礼还是照常举行了。晴面无表情地参加完葬礼，回到自己的房间蜷缩在床上闭门不出。

先是回想和普林斯练习的日常，再回想凯茜的微笑、她带来的花，和她帮助自己治疗的时刻。一边想一边流泪事情怎么会变成这样呢

怀特神官来敲过门，晴说我没事让我静一下把他挡回去了。

夜间睡不着爬起来去墓地看普林斯，意外发现面包店的儿子马克也站在她的墓碑前，正往下放一朵蓝色的菖蒲花。

晴叫了他一声却说不出话，马克没有转身，沉默了一会说我前几天约她去森林里，就是想带她看看这些盛开的菖蒲花

晴大脑一片空白，说我很抱歉，我……

马克说这和你没有关系。晴一下子就有些控制不住情绪了说是我的错，本来攻击的对象是我——

马克说她说过要保护镇上的大家和教会的你们……她跟我提过你的事，说就像是年轻的妹妹，在远处默默守候着你的成长会让她觉得很开心，她很……喜欢你

晴泪流满面。眼前像是出现了手握菖蒲花的微笑的普林斯的身影。

 

后来怀特神官和大家一起查看了凯茜留在房里的东西。凯茜也是孤儿，日常的生活用品都十分简单，没有什么特异之处，唯一有些奇怪的是一个奇异的小玻璃瓶。

瓶子像是被她仔细清洗过，里面没有任何东西残留。但是怀特神官说能够察觉到里面有装过带魔力的东西的痕迹。

神秘出现又突然退去的蜘蛛，因为数量很多所以在爬过地上时多少留下了一点痕迹，尤其是曾经爬过普林斯的血液的那些……晴提出可以追踪蜘蛛的痕迹找到它们的源头，蜘蛛会主动攻击人又突然统一退去肯定是有人在操纵的吧

第二天出发探索，顺着蜘蛛的痕迹必定探索到山脉深处的蜘蛛尤诺。

一个巨大的洞穴被选作蜘蛛的巢穴，潮水般的小蜘蛛聚集在洞穴附近。既然是在山脉中那么众人就点起了火，巨大蜘蛛从洞中暴怒冲出，原本应当是头部的地方嵌着一个女形的上半身。

晴质问它关于凯茜的事，蜘蛛大笑道那个小姑娘跟着朱利欧一起走了，已经离开这个国家啦，我只是负责配合她的行动而已……晴默念一遍朱利欧记住了这个名字，问那是谁？

蜘蛛大笑说你猜？说完抬起锋利的前爪攻击过来。

进战。支援是怀特神官，效果是每回合回血。打败后她会因为魔力用尽而解除蜘蛛化恢复成正常的人类，搞（没想好）

战败2会是蜘蛛产卵……对了我忘了说游戏是有主角怀孕这个设定的，不过怀孕了也只是剧情里提一句而已反正并不会描写到生产……游戏的流程应该也就只有几个月吧还没那么远。神官谈话和冥想都可以解除怀孕状态

 

在这里获得了重要的线索「朱利欧」。但是没有人听过这个名字……

冥想沟通时晴跟勇者说了没想到勇者大为震惊「竟然是他」

晴问是谁？勇者沉默了一会说是个死灵法师。

「……是我的友人。」

 

 

第六章

 

怀特给了晴一只十字架，说是普林斯家传的古物希望能给你带来好运。晴收下并表示会珍视它。「就像她与我一起战斗」

怀特问晴与勇者的交流有什么收获，晴说【朱利欧】是远古时代的黑暗法师，一个很强大的人。本来被公认为有做勇者的资质但本人不感兴趣所以也就没有进行勇者训练

在与魔物之王的最终决战前向勇者艾林出借力量，作为报酬约定了一切结束后获得艾林的躯体作为研究材料。于是在最终战里他们并肩作战了。但勇者艾林大意之下被偷袭而死，于是也不知道后来的情况……

怀特说是古代人物？那么现在怎么会活动着……考虑到之前的莱拉说的话似乎已经不能当作同名来考虑了，那么难道是和你的附身一样的状况吗

晴说不管是什么情况总之我们必须追过去杀了这个家伙吧。

怀特神官用有些微妙的眼神看了看她，问勇者艾林也是一样的想法吗？

晴愣了一下说我没有问过他……

怀特神官顿了一下说你说得对。我们调查过蜘蛛痕迹，大概能够判断它是从什么地方来的……

根据蜘蛛尤诺的说法，它的小蜘蛛们是和【朱利欧】交配后生产的孩子所以每一只力量都很强大，几天内众人一直持续着清除这一带的小蜘蛛的行动。

终于清除完毕后晴向怀特神官提出了追踪蜘蛛痕迹的想法，怀特沉默了一下说你这几天都没有和勇者谈话过吧？你今天先与他交流一下会比较好

晴其实有点迟疑不过还是开始了冥想。对勇者说我们准备出发去追踪蜘蛛的痕迹。勇者说去吧，如果敌人是朱利欧的话你必须小心

晴说这是怎么样的人？

艾林说是个死灵法师，用黑暗系的魔法。没有什么近身战斗力所以只要能接近他就能取得优势了。但是我印象里他通常会带着两只骨骸，你需要先打倒骨骸……他会很多奇怪的魔法，小心他的手的动作。

晴说好。顿了一下说你似乎对与他为敌没什么反对……你们真的是好友吗？

艾林感叹一下开始讲历史。朱利欧是有天分的但是对于人类与魔物之间的战斗并不感兴趣，所以也就没有成为勇者。相反地他有很强烈的变强的愿望，因此选择了死灵魔法这个“捷径”。就算在那个时候他也被视为异类，很少有人会接近他。

艾林是在魔物讨伐中遇到过他几次，还比较能聊得来，但是也明知两人的三观和追求不一样。艾林曾经拜访过他的住处，在那里用死体和魔物躯体正进行着大量的实验……

艾林说他本来就是一个比较……偏激的人，想法很难以预测。所以听到是他我虽然觉得意外不过也可以理解……

想了想又补充道我当年是因为害怕自己实力不够所以才去拜托了那个人的，虽然和我并肩作战但也只是交易而已，并不是他本人的意愿

晴说如果真的是他，你觉得他是像你这样借助遗物附身吗？或者说有没有——存活至今的可能呢

艾林沉吟了一会说他是死灵法师，存活至今的可能当然是有的……你说勇者的活动很多都被记录了下来，那么历史中没有关于他的记录吗？

晴说没有，就连神官也没有听说过这个人。

艾林说那抱歉我也帮不上什么忙了，你——加油，一定要取得胜利。

晴笑笑说好。

追踪蜘蛛痕迹的佣兵也回来了，说穿越山脉去往了邻国。大批佣兵贸然进入邻国会引起一些问题吧所以他们没有太过深入。晴决定那就她和两三个人一起去，第二天出发。

探索概率还是50%，70%，必中。拨开草丛看到了一对拥抱着亲热的男女的身影，晴的第一反应是躲避但是很快反应过来这样的森林里怎么会有恋爱男女，而且女方还赤着脚，穿着单薄的黑色短裙。

还在犹豫，那个女孩子朝这边看了一眼，接着娇嗔地推了推男方「有人在打扰我们诶！」

「去干掉他们吧？」

骑士打扮的男子放开女人站起身，提着剑朝这边走了过来。他的眼里一片混沌……

和之前的其他人不同这个人是剑术的高手，训练时间还短的晴有些手忙脚乱。

进战。支援是佣兵队。

女人是魅魔【菲纳】，并没有什么追求只是想放飞做爱而已。自称也是被朱利欧解放的，而且意外地也认识艾林……能够看出晴是附身。

「那个人的目的吗？好像是让世界回复原来的样子什么的呢。虽然这话如果让你身体里的那家伙听到会发狂的吧。」

战胜了封印它可以救下这个男人。男人叫【基斯】，是邻国的白银骑士。最终在再三感谢了晴等人后离开了。

战败的话感觉因为是魅魔所以可以是比较活跃的H……

 

回去冥想交流了，艾林很惊讶说是这样的理由吗？不过……对他而言之前那样的世界可能会比较习惯吧。

晴问之前的世界是怎样的？

「弱肉强食，大家都在魔物的死亡威胁里不断挣扎着活下去。在严酷的环境中出生的大家都在逐渐地变得冷漠，不相信他人，只依靠自己的力量……朱利欧就是这样存活下来的，大概已经成为与生俱来的习惯了吧。」

晴说但是已经没有必要这样了啊，战乱的历史年代已经过去了，现在我们生活的是一个平和的世界。

艾林说是的已经过去了……遇到他的话一定要阻止他。

第二天找教会的人谈话的话怀特神官会道歉说抱歉之前听说搞事的是勇者艾林的友人就稍微有点怀疑他是我错了很对不起。

晴怔了一下说没关系的我理解您的考虑

怀特神官说可能我也是最近太累了吧，两个重要的姐妹出了那样的事，我的教会又遭到了灾难……抱歉让你看到了我的不好的一面。

晴说会好的……我们一起努力，我会帮助您，一切都会好的。

第三天会遇到来访的白银骑士基斯。原来他当初被魅魔诱惑走的时候失去心智斩杀了自己的几名同伴，回去后发现自己因此被认定为【叛国】而遭到追杀。无法在本国继续呆下去的基斯只能暂时来到这里投奔她了。

晴出来见他。因为之前直到告别都一直是变身状态，骑士非常惊讶诶原来你是女人吗？！晴尴尬道这是有原因的……

不过最终留了下来。骑士基斯因为被魔物诱惑的经历所以也十分痛恨魔物，决定留下来帮助进行驱除魔物的工作。

这个人是有HE的……咦虽然可攻略角色在第六章才出场是不是不太好

 

 

第七章

 

和骑士基斯练习，因为是身经百战的白银骑士所以学到了很多剑术的技巧。

练习完毕基斯说说起来我的国家最近也有魔物活动的传言，在边境的山脉活动着大批魔兽的样子……本来如果没有出现这个意外的话我可能现在正在和同伴们一起探索山脉吧。

晴问要去吗？说完反应过来说啊我们是外国人去管这件事是不是不太好……

基斯说你想去的话当然可以去，魔物是大陆的人类共同的敌人吧。

第二天出发，探索到了大量的兽人。陷入与兽人的苦战中，与基斯并肩作战。这里大概会有个刷好感值的选项吧……在战斗中晴觉得兽人的战斗方式似乎有些熟悉，动作模式似乎在哪里见过。

回来怀特神官说兽人一般不会这么大量聚集，除非它们当中产生了一个有压倒性实力的「王」

晴问兽人的王？怀特神官说兽人的领地意识很强，一般只会独居或者一家共同生活，只有在出现了有压倒性实力的王时才能让它们自发地聚集在一起……你们再探索试试吧。

接下来的一天仍然和基斯练习，练习完毕两人坐在花圃边聊天时基斯突然伸出手，「你头发乱了」

「？谢谢」

晴下意识地道了谢，然后突然看到门口正站着自己的老师，药师里特尔……

药师里特尔来访是因为听说小教会前段时间遭遇蜘蛛袭击的事，所以来看看晴的状况。似乎因为两人的亲密举止而产生了一些误会，问这个年轻人是谁呀？

晴有些尴尬地说是我的朋友……介绍过之后里特尔邀请晴回来吃饭，问基斯要不要一起来，基斯觉得不太好但是盛情难却还是答应了

这里可能有【出声帮助邀请】和【沉默】两个选项吧，邀请基斯来的话好感度提升

药师里特尔收养了新的孤儿「雪」，一个看起来五六岁的小女孩，父母死于之前的蜘蛛袭击。晴非常抱歉地与她说话，里特尔在和基斯讲一些晴过去的趣事被晴扑过来制止。几人笑闹成一团……

夜里回教会的路上基斯说没想到你的过去是这样的……晴说你呢？

基斯说母亲是贵族的情人，虽然得到了抚养和教育但是在家里的地位仍然有些尴尬。好在自己对事业也不在意而只对武技有兴趣……

晴说这样也挺好。你很强啊。

基斯说谢谢你。

两人之间陷入了短暂的沉默。不过丝毫也没有觉得尴尬，就像是默契一般地，两人同时抬起头来仰望着头顶宁静的星空。

「啊，那边的是海神之星诶！」

「真的，今天好明亮啊」

 

 

第二天继续探索，抓住了兽人问你们的王在哪里。兽人当然不会听话，还是要照常探索70%/100%。

兽人的王是全身披满暗色皮毛的黑豹，怒吼着让两人滚出去。晴说你们的活动造成了人类的威胁我要以勇者艾林的名义驱除魔物

兽人王愣了一下说啊，艾林，我记得这个名字……你这个身体是那家伙的？是灵魂附身么？

晴对它竟然能看出附身感到惊讶。兽人王缓慢地从巨岩上爬下来说这很有趣……我叫雷，如果这是艾林的灵魂的话他应该记得我的名字才是——

晴向后退了一步说不要过来。

兽人王「雷」慢条斯理地继续说你知道吗？朱利欧那个家伙要求我加入他，一起在世界上散播魔物……那家伙去了地狱深渊，问我要不要同去，可这和我有什么关系呢？况且我还挺喜欢人类的。

晴全神戒备着说你如果喜欢人类的话就不会袭击人类了啊。

雷说它们是自愿追随我的部下。我的行为准则能约束自己但却不好用来约束它们的本性。况且你们人类也杀了不少我的同伴吧？就连你们刚才——

晴摇头说那就没办法了。

进战。支援是基斯，防御力上升。

战胜了晴喘着气说你的动作……非常熟悉。雷疑惑了一下但也没接话，顿了顿说是我技不如人。

这里跳选项【封印它】和【犹豫】。当然如果选封印的话也并不会搞而是直接提剑走向它，一阵痛苦的嘶吼……就这样黑屏了

如果犹豫的话最后和它订立了不再伤害人类的契约。它会亲手帮晴制造出去往地狱深渊的传送门（战败三次后也进入这个剧情

传送门是一个小型魔法阵，撕下晴的披风刻上去的，需要念咒语发动

战败1是兽人群的mob，战败2是兽化H，战败3是带有好感互相尊重的H。在这里会揭开一个惊天大秘密

雷看到了晴胸前挂的十字架感到惊讶拿起来细看，晴挣扎拒绝，雷冷笑道这个在古代是属于我的东西啊

晴怒道你说什么？！雷说这是我送给艾玛的东西……这个花纹是我亲手刻下的月见草的纹路呢。艾玛？她是我最爱的妻子啊。她是个人类，大概是这东西在人类当中流传下来了吧，

晴却想起了一路上她在与兽人交战时感到的那种奇异的熟悉感。她回想了一下和普林斯练习时对方的动作给自己带来的感觉，一个本不该有的想法让她背后发凉……

 

好了然后回到教会，怀特神官说我知道地狱深渊，传说中的通往大地之底的深渊，终年燃烧着高温烈焰，但一直没有人找到它准确的位置……

要是之前看过战败3的话晴会向怀特神官问关于十字架的事，怀特说这是她生病死去的父亲留给她的东西，好像是从几代之前就传下来的吧……她的父亲？普通的城镇居民啊，本地人，父母都是……

晴沉吟了一会没有说话，只说谢谢您我会好好保管它的。

冥想。艾林说我知道叫雷的兽人，是个不坏的家伙……在那个时代非常难得。

要是刚才选了封印的话这里艾林会说我可以打开通道，制造出通向地狱深渊的门。同样也是画在布料上的传送阵

他之前虽然到过那一带不过也只在附近徘徊过，但确实记得听过朱利欧讲过和这个地方有关的事……

因为对面完全是未知的世界，决定休整好后再出发。

 

 

第八章

 

休整结束后踏上了前往地狱深渊的旅途。启动传送门一阵强光过后双脚踩上了灼热的大地。

漆黑的岩石，冒出石缝的岩浆，从深渊底部向上蒸腾的热气。来自海边城市的晴对这种干燥环境感到有些不适，咬着牙继续前进着。

基斯扶住她让她不至于摔倒。说那个罪魁祸首真的在这种地方吗？

晴说如果能在这种地方存活的话也就意味着那个人很危险……

第一次探索不到线索。探索中介绍了一下地狱深渊环境和特有的怪物之类，诶这么说我还要为地狱深渊编造一套怪物，好烦啊哈哈哈哈

这以后支援基本上都是基斯了，防御上升

探索完了传送回教会，怀特神官听了报告说既然是这样的地方那么与教会应该相隔很远……要是你们在那边遇到危险的话我这里也无法知道，如果有什么传信的手段就好了

晴问有这样的魔法吗？怀特神父说魔法不能通过传送阵……而且你的身体也承受不住魔法。

基斯说物理方法呢？比如我们白银骑士在森林里巡逻时会通过燃烧特殊的药草来传递信息

怀特说啊那么你们可以去魔法商店问一下，说不定会有类似的东西。冒险者们经常把奇特的东西卖到魔法商店呢。

晴有点迟疑，基斯说了好的，于是两人还是出发了。

魔法商店的老板看到晴露出十分热情的神色欢快地把晴拉了进来「小晴！」

晴：…………

因为是药师与魔法商店的关系，老板海伦娜过去就与晴是好友。但是她的过分热情常常会让晴感到有些无所适从……

听了来意海伦娜说燃烧的东西我是不知道啦不过我倒是有可以对魔法阵产生效果的东西

她拿出一瓶药水，继续说实际上是【能够溶解魔法的液体】，传说是远古巨魔腐烂的血液，对于所有被魔法制造出/有魔法附着的实体都有溶解作用，被它溶解的东西会变成明亮的鲜红色。

一般冒险者会涂在剑刃上，具有封魔的作用

晴沉默了一会说好像可行，只要稍微让它沾到一点魔法阵就会产生明显的效果吧……

基斯也觉得可以，晴问了这个要多少钱呢，海伦娜笑了笑说还挺贵的——不过是小晴的话亲我一下就送给你哦？

晴：……………………

这里大概会跳选项【拒绝】和【沉默】刷好感度

不过不管选哪个海伦娜都会说开个玩笑，来吧，这瓶需要20金币。不过我这边的存货也不多了，可不能浪费啊。

向她道过谢离开了。回到教会怀特当场开了一个普通传送法阵试了一下，的确在一头把液体滴在传送阵的话另一头相连的法阵也会变红。

怀特说但是它毕竟对魔法有溶解腐蚀的作用，使用时必须当心，一旦大面积染上的话传送阵也会失去相应的效果……

晴说我知道了，只在关键时刻会使用。

第二天探索，发现往深处走的话赤红色的蜥蜴逐渐变得多了起来。70%/100%。

蜥蜴boss是男性，晴非常惊讶说难道这只魔物的封印已经完全被解除了吗？蜥蜴说你在说什么呢？

晴说你……不是远古的魔物吗？

蜥蜴说老子奈尔斯虽然已经生活了近百年的时间，可是要称为「远古」也未免太失礼了些——

基斯说这家伙大概是地狱深渊原本的魔物吧……

晴迟疑了。说我们在找人……你知道「朱利欧」的事吗？

蜥蜴说啊？你这是什么口气？……仔细看看你不是深渊的家伙嘛，讨厌的人类冒险者吗？竟然能进到这种深处——

晴说是对我们很重要的事，拜托你了。

蜥蜴爬下岩石说那就打赢我再问吧。

蜥蜴猛然扑过来，晴拔剑抵挡。蜥蜴张开巨口露出锋利的牙齿。晴为它的强大感到心惊……

大概这家伙是在深渊的高热中存活了数十年、不断吞食同类以变得更强的大魔物吧……

进战。战胜了蜥蜴说你们说的那家伙倒是听过，一个全身黑衣的古怪家伙？之前在这里收集魔物的尸体，和我打过一架……已经往更深处去了。

晴说深处？蜥蜴说深渊是分层的啊，再往下走的话就会进入遍布硫磺烟雾的地带让眼睛和皮肤很不舒服——鬼知道那家伙要去那种地方做什么。

晴想着我可能也应该封印而不是杀了它但是如何封印呢我又不是勇者……基斯教了她封印的办法。

战败的话会被蜥蜴咬食（变身体，会回复）

晴和基斯都已经很疲劳了但是还是坚持着朝下走了一段，果然浓烈的烟雾迎面而来，她因为是变身体所以还好，但是基斯几乎立即咳嗽起来……所以只能返回了。

 

怀特分析说蜥蜴说了人类冒险者，看来地狱深渊应该位于某个人类也可以抵达的地方……但是恐怕我们现在找也来不及了吧

晴说没关系的让我努力吧。怀特说总之我这边也在努力寻找线索了。你们那边怎么样？明天还要继续深入吗？

晴说了烟雾的事，怀特说啊那你带个面罩吧……虽然不能彻底隔绝但是可以把影响减到最少。晴说我问题不大，但是基斯会很需要……

怀特取来面具让基斯带上，金属质的面罩看上去很令人安心。晴好奇地摸了摸吻部说放了过滤空气的东西吗？

基斯低沉的声音从面罩底下传出，「这样我就可以和你一起去了吧？」

两人对视，晴笑笑说当然好……

「话说衣服也应该换一件能够遮盖全身的吧？」

「诶？倒也是？」

 

 

第九章 Crawler

 

最近好像和勇者艾林的交流减少了，而且他经常处在沉睡之中，进入冥想状态后需要与他建立起联系的时间越来越长……

晴有些不安，但勇者艾林告诉她这样是正常的。

「我本来是个早该死去了的人，不知道什么时候就会真正地去往天国了吧。」

晴很害怕，但是如果表现出来的话会让勇者艾林更担心吧，所以忍住了没有表达出自己的悲伤和恐惧。

「希望能更长久地在一起」

勇者艾林沉默了一下说你是个可靠的战友……我也很想和你更长久地在一起啊

晴说其实——

刚说出口又停了下来。勇者艾林发出疑惑的信号。

晴说你让我先组织一下语言，勇者疑惑地说好。

然后晴站起身来，单方面结束了冥想。

「去战斗吧」

 

面罩和遮盖身体的衣服起到了很大的作用，但高热仍然是一个很严重的问题。怀特给他加护了清凉魔法，但基斯仍然需要时不时抬手擦汗。

往深处继续进发的话魔物的形状也变得越发奇怪起来，覆盖着厚重甲壳的爬行类，海绵般的软体，石缝中的触须寄生者等等。

因为硫磺烟雾越发浓密，能看见的范围也非常窄。晴一面摸索着灼热烫手的石壁一面小心前进，说我们下次带个护目镜大概会比较好……或者找些什么能够吹出风的东西？魔法商店里应该会有类似的道具吧。你的眼睛还承受得住吗基斯——基斯？

「……咦？」

她没有得到回应。

身后橙红色的烟雾缭绕，甚至连伸出长剑后剑尖的距离也无法看清。

晴蹲下来摸索脚印。她的鞋子与基斯的鞋子有区别所以多少可以分辨出来。在几步之外她摸到了基斯的足迹，但足迹既没有向前走也没有向后走，一个人就像这样凭空消失了——

接着摸索附近的崖壁，但是也没有发现什么暗道。基斯会停下来休息的地方相对比较平坦宽阔，所以也不会是失足坠落。

那么唯一剩下来的就是………………

一大团灼热的黏液滴到了她的侧脸。

在反应过来之前晴敏捷地向一旁跳开，大量软形的生物几乎在同一时间袭击了她刚才站立的位置。

晴摸了摸脸上的液体，一手粘稠血痕。是消化液。

从上方崖壁上垂下来的大量触手挂在空中摇摇晃晃四下摸索着她。晴抬头看去发现了一大团攀附在崖壁上的蠕动肉块和那当中被吞没的人形。

「基斯」

晴挥剑砍断了逼到面前的触手，伤口处喷出大量气味刺鼻的粘液，滴到身上腐蚀了皮肤。她只能一边注意躲避那些液体一面继续斩断别的触手。

更糟糕的是触手像是不断再生中……

被吞没的基斯动了一下，晴突然意识到一旦它缩回去开始沿着崖壁向上爬的话就完了。

于是她扯住了最接近自己的几只新生触手。掌心几乎是立即开始被灼烧溶化，但她咬着牙没有放手。触手的吸盘提供了攀附力，晴一手扯触手一手抓着岩壁向上攀爬，渐渐接近了触手的核心……

突然身边的肉块蠕动起来，一只形状奇特、顶端像是无数分叉细丝的触手向她伸出。

晴的第一反应是攻击那只触手，但在拳头砸上之前它的顶端已经移动到别的地方去了。血花四溅但是没有用，反而是自己的拳头差点被黏在触手表面。

晴收回抓住岩壁的右手拔剑要砍，但是就在这时，触手灼热而柔软的感觉贴上了她的耳后……

恶心和疼痛让晴大叫起来。触手细丝缓缓钻入耳道撩拨鼓膜，进一步探入深处的大脑。

然后她听到了脑中的声音。

「这真是有趣……你就是捡到艾林的剑的人吗？」

恶心欲吐。晴猛然向后甩头让触手细丝被扯了出来，带出一片鲜血。她挥剑砍下了那条有着细丝的触手。

但仍然有一条细丝残留在耳道内。在失去生命被甩落之前它又补充了一句「我建议你啊，还是不要掺和进这种事比较好哦……」

晴忍住了干呕的生理冲动。

我的天哪在悬崖壁上打头顶上方的敌人简直是压倒性的不利完全不知道如何打赢啊但好在我们是RPG所以不知道怎样描写才能打过的时候我们可以直接进战——

战胜的话剧情也不是战胜，触手是不可以被打败的（等下）

剧情是在战斗里晴砍伤了触手的躯干，基斯因此而被吐出来摔到了稍下方的另一块岩石上。相反地晴被触手抓住，继续通过触须脑内交流。

晴说你为什么让我不要管这件事？

触手说我可是从很早的时候就认识朱利欧的哟。那个家伙啊……从以前起就是个一意孤行的人呢。

晴说你不试怎么知道

触手说而且你欠他的——不，应该说是艾林欠他的。艾林应该跟你讲过吧？他该付的报酬还没付过呢。

晴说这是两回事啊，勇者艾林已经死了我只是个要保护我的世界的普通人而已。

顿了顿又说而且勇者艾林身死之后究竟发生了什么事——既然是在并肩作战中勇者艾林最终身死，那家伙真的没有取得所谓的什么「报酬」吗？

触手说啊，你是说这个。当初勇者艾林是直接被魔法击中化成灰烬了的样子呢。我想应该什么可以作为研究材料的部分都不会剩下了。

晴是第一次听到这个细节不禁感到动摇。触手说还是让他自己对你解释吧，他应该会有兴趣的……他的实验室就在洞里，我们再往下不远就可以到了——

说着触手从四面八方涌来，像是要打算立即吞掉晴。晴低头弯腰躲过了触手，耳内的触手扯出体外，但是也因此整个人悬吊在了空中——

只有左手抓着的一条触手可以作为支点。触手一击不中很快再次瞄准了她。

「基斯」

晴大喊一声抬起右手切断了自己抓着的触手。整个人向下坠的同时处于正下方的基斯展开了之前在打斗中被她塞到手里的画着传送魔法阵的布料。

白光闪过，从半空中摔下的握着半条触手的晴和基斯一起砸在了小教会后方的空地上。

两人摔作一团，缓了半天几乎同时大笑起来。

战败1和战败2分别是男体和女体触手，战败3是丸吞。跳选项【把剑丢给基斯】和【喊他快逃】

把剑丢给基斯的话下一秒就彻底被吞噬的H，失去意识醒来发现在教会，原来基斯拿到剑砍开了触手发动传送阵救回两人，但是自己也被消化了大半重伤躺病床生死不知。

（也可以是只来得及砍开触手把传送阵按她身上送回她但是本人没回来……反正都要到尾声了而且又是战败3就让我死个伙伴嘛！）

喊他快逃的话基斯迟疑一下会爬上来拔剑攻击，最后是两人一起被丸吞的死亡BE

就是一个【是否信任同伴】的问题吧……即使是勇者也不能单打独斗（不是）

 

回去休息了好几天。因为听了过去的往事而对勇者艾林有一些奇妙的愧疚情绪，这几天都没有冥想。

与怀特神官和基斯商量了觉得可以换一条路线避开触手来探索它说的所谓「实验室」。不过这是有风险的因为对于地狱深渊它应该远比我们熟悉了……

晴说抱着再次与它战斗的决心去探索吧。

魔法商店的海伦娜送来了两副护目镜与轻便的衣服手套。两人换上之后感觉彼此的形象相当新奇……

 

 

第十章 

 

对了之前一直忘了说传送术只能回到上一次离开的地方。所以晴和基斯两人做着出发前的计划。

那块岩石相当突出崖壁，很容易成为目标，所以一传送过去就要立即远离。两人带上了些绳索和简易的攀爬装置做好了准备。

但是一传送过去发现什么都不需要了。

面前站着一个熟悉的身影。

「………………凯茜」

虽然说是熟悉，但是除了那张能够辨认的脸之外，身体的变化大到让晴几乎认不出来……原本穿着神官服的瘦弱女性的肢体已经消失了，取而代之的是缠满重重锁链的干瘦异形骸骨。她的眼眶里亮着荧蓝色的幽光，骨骸右手握着一支古朴花纹缠绕的法杖。

骑士基斯没有见过「凯茜」，但曾经听说过她的事。他贴到晴耳旁顿了顿说，死灵骑士。

晴惊讶道凯茜你已经……

凯茜说，我在等你。

她的声音沙哑，像是北风穿过破旧的窗扇所发出的尖锐振动。

晴说你究竟为什么要……这是怎么回事…………

凯茜笑了说，你相信神吗？

晴很茫然，说你为什么说这个……我是相信有神存在的，但是你是神官应该比我更信仰神才对吧？

凯茜说我很信仰哦，比任何人都相信哦。从小的时候开始我就一直听着神的故事长大，神在某处平等地注视着我们每一个人，我们的一举一动都会被神所知道，正因此一举一动都有价值、有意义………………可是，神在哪里呢？

「好在现在，我终于找到了我的神……」她说。

基斯大喊是精神控制，你看她的眼睛

凯茜说着举起法杖攻击过来。两人及时躲开，黑蓝色的诡异光球在身旁悄无声息地爆炸，留下一个整齐的圆形凹坑。

基斯有些担心晴的状况，说她已经是亡灵了，你……

晴说我明白……

站直了说，你说在等我们，是要做什么？

凯茜说，要你的剑。

进战。战胜后凯茜跌坐在地上什么话也没说，晴说你……清醒了吗？

基斯说大概是控制精神的魔法……你说「朱利欧」是个死灵法师吧？那应该就是他做的。

晴下意识回应道你说得没错，而且他才会想要勇者的剑……

瘫坐在地上的凯茜嘶哑地笑起来说除了剑我本来也要杀了你啊。

晴惊讶地问你说什么……

凯茜自言自语地说像你这种「被注视着」的人——你这种人啊——

一面笑着她全身的肢体一面开始诡异地崩坏。干燥的骨肉开始剥离，肢体分散垂落到地上，干枯的头骨落在地上滚了一圈也逐渐开始化成灰烬。

晴有些恐惧地向后退了一步，然后立即反应过来开始念净化魔物的咒语。

在净化咒语的光芒笼罩下枯骨堆开始逐渐化成白光消散，骷髅空洞眼眶中的蓝色荧火也终于被净化而消失了。枯骨完全被白光吞没后晴脱力地摇晃了一下没站稳，基斯靠过来扶住了她。

哇其实凯茜应该是喜欢普林斯的但是好像也没什么合适的机会挑明……我是不是应该特意写一个支线来讲这个事情啊

战败没有剧情，直接回教会。战败三次大概有个死亡BE，凯茜伸手过来掐住晴的脖子，从被她掐住的地方逐渐腐黑崩坏。最终她收回手，顺带扯下了晴颈间挂着的那条十字架项链。

 

打过了之后继续前进，晴还沉浸在悲伤的情绪中于是两人谈起了话。

晴说她其实是个很善良的人，会照顾花草，会帮我和大家治疗，还会安慰摔倒哭泣的孩子……

基斯说不要再想了……她已经被你净化了，现在已经去往了她所信仰的天国吧。

晴点了点头抹掉泪水

几乎是垂直攀援向下。有了护目镜可以看得更清晰些。两人不约而同地放轻了动静，一左一右四下查探。

很快发现了一个洞口。两人先后潜入，虽然深入山体但是洞内的温度比深渊中要低一些，不再那么令人窒息了。

往前走逐渐看到堆放的人类和魔物的尸体，四壁燃着的荧火，巨大的罐子和整排橱柜上摆放的瓶罐。晴逐渐意识到了这里就是她要找的地方……

晴说小心，不知道他是否在这里

基斯说所有的设备都没有在运转，所以也无法判断……

晴说这么多的人类的尸体，究竟来自哪里，怎么搬运过来的——

接着往前走进入了类似大厅的地方，墙上挂着大量人体和骨骼的图画，大厅的另一侧还有不同的小洞穴，有些里面隐约亮着光。

摊开在墙角的一堆白骨喀拉响了一声。然后一只骨架悄无声息地站了起来。

接着，从大厅的四壁走出了更多手持武器的骸骨。

晴与基斯并肩砍杀疯狂涌来的骸骨群们。骸骨打散一次可以再生不过反复打散的话重新组合的速度会变慢。

但是两人都是会疲倦的，尤其基斯虽然是骑士但是并不像晴这样有圣体……晴觉得不能这样下去，咬着牙架住一只骸骨的剑后突然想到了办法。她有能够溶解魔法的液体。

两人暂时后退，在各自的武器上涂了液体。因为骸骨也是被魔法所控制的所以只要斩断它们的骨骼连接处就能避免重新组合。

攻来的骸骨数量逐渐减少但两人也快要支持不住了。就在这时骸骨们像是听到命令一样停下动作然后迅速退去，洞穴深处出现了身披斗篷的奇异人影。

晴说你是……

人影缓慢地说，从她那里出来。人影的声音低沉沙哑，像是骨骼互相摩擦产生的响动。

晴说你说什么？

人影向前走来，又重复了一遍从她身体里出来，你这个蠢货。

晴大概也能明白他在说什么，咬着牙回道，「……勇者艾林已经死了」

「死？」

人影发出不屑的冷笑，穿过阴影站到了两人面前。

「死并不能给人永恒的安宁……绝对强大的意志才能。」

晴下意识地紧紧握着剑…………

人影仍然全身掩盖在黑色的斗篷之下，露在斗篷外的手腕是黑色干枯的骸骨。他的身材并不高大，甚至比变身后的晴还要矮上一些。但是从他站的地方散发出来强烈的恐怖感。

晴顿了一下说，你就是「朱利欧」

人影自顾自地说听不到我说话吗看来残留的灵魂也不是很强……不过我有很多时间来搞清楚。你把剑放下就走吧。

晴说你开什么玩笑，我们来到这里有别的理由……是你解除了魔物的封印吗？

人影像是觉得好笑没有说话。晴顿了顿又说，人类的世界正在遭受魔物的侵害，这段时间里在我生活的城市及周边已经有上百人死于魔物，而据说在更靠内陆的地区死伤情况更严重……我们希望能让这一切停止下来

人影奇怪地反问为什么？

晴说……啊？！

人影说为什么要停止？这才是世界本应有的样子啊

晴说你说什么……世界怎么可能是这种样子

人影突然发病（不是）开始讲历史。怀念过去的混乱时代，拥有强大力量的人能够生存下来统治世界，弱小的人就只能四处躲藏等待成为猎物。多么美好而单纯的世界……这才是世界该有的样子啊

晴有些混乱，说怎么会……原来你是这么想的，所以才四处释放魔物吗？

心里同时在想，曾经与勇者艾林并肩作战的，就是这样的人吗？

人影说看看千百年过去你们这些依靠前人的恩惠才得以苟活的愚蠢家伙把世界搞成了什么样，脆弱，不切实际，到处都充满了复杂无用之物——真是令人不快

晴怔了一下说可我相信过去勇者艾林和其他勇者的战斗就是为了创造这样的世界

「…………啧」人影甩了甩衣袖，「别用那张脸跟我这么说话。」

晴没有理会这句话，再次正色说，「请你停止」

白骨组成的长蛇破土而出咬向晴持剑的右手。

 

「晴」

骨蛇的动作太过于迅速，根本无法做出任何反应。

血花四溅。长剑脱手掉落，被盘绕的白骨长蛇紧紧叼在嘴里。

 

 

终章 Desireata

 

「…………………………」

白银骑士基斯大口喘着气。

在千钧一发之际他抛出了自己的剑。剑上涂有溶解魔法的液体，所以能够毫无阻碍地切断被死灵魔法连接在一起的骨骸。

白骨长蛇的上半截身体猛然砸落。

趁此机会晴扑上去抢回了勇者之剑。右手被狠狠咬中，靠着草药学徒的知识她知道指骨和掌骨大概都已经断了。右手握不住剑，她快速地换成左手向后退去。基斯也从腰间拔出短匕首，两人靠到了一起。

没有喘息的时间，又是几条巨蛇先后拔地而出。就连原先斩断的蛇的半身也仍然能够活动和攻击。

晴喘着气说，你要剑做什么？

人影说研究材料，这本来就是属于我的东西。

晴说你们约定的是身体吧，勇者艾林的身体已经消灭了，这只是剑而已

人影疑惑地歪了歪头像是在思考……然后，「倒也没错……」

「但是剑我也要」

 

进战。打完输了直接败北BE妈呀这种BE虽然好像会很爽但是我不会写啊……

胜了剧情就是基斯抓住空隙丢出匕首，人影虽然躲开了但是斗篷被扯到滑落下来，露出一张苍白的脸…………

「是你！」

熟悉的脸让晴想起了之前的事。她在森林里见过这个人……

「……你当时就是去释放魔物的吗？」

人影——朱利欧非常疑惑，说你说什么？

晴说我生活在【】城市，上个月遭遇了狼人的魔物——

朱利欧想了下说啊，海边的话上个月我是去过，原来我们见过面吗？在那里收集到了些还不错的材料，这些蛇中有一部分就是由它们组成的……

晴感觉一阵恶心……

通过刚才的打斗基本上已经能发现这个人的弱点了。移动速度和普通人差不多，从来没有出过手，只是使用骸骨怪物在战斗。

在斗篷被打掉后他露出的喉咙部分散发着蓝色的幽光，和之前的骸骨怪物以及凯茜的眼睛一样的光芒——

那就是「弱点」，晴这样猜测道。

晴说制造这种恶心的怪物你究竟想要干什么啊

朱利欧坦然说科学研究。

「虽然都是普通的人类尸体，但是骨骼可以任意组合拼成不一样的生物。这很有趣……」

晴说就因为这种事情——可他们原本都是活着的人类啊？！

朱利欧说我对活着的人类没有什么兴趣……

基斯拍了拍晴的肩膀说跟这家伙讲不通道理……他不是「人类」

朱利欧说好了话说够了吧把剑给我

晴说不会给你——

但其实两人这个时候都已经到极限了，骸骨怪物虽然被打掉不少不过毕竟还在不断补充。很快两人先后被打倒，基斯飞出去撞在洞壁生死不明，晴被几根白骨贯穿身体钉在地上。

朱利欧走过来从晴染满鲜血的手中捡起剑，看了下说真是令人怀念的东西……

晴挣扎流血。虽然朱利欧的双手亮起光芒但剑在他的手中没有任何反应，就像任何一柄普通的剑。他看了看还维持着变身状态的晴，说灵魂是在你身上吗……

其实没了剑的话变身状态虽然还可以坚持一会但也不会太久了。不过朱利欧并不知道。他想了想从怀里取出一支短剑向晴走来……而晴认出了那柄短剑

「……那个剑」

朱利欧说可以切割灵魂的剑……之前想让那个神官用在你身上试试的，但是没用到

晴尖叫起来……

 

 

这里如果艾林好感度够高的话大概直接进入自爆结局

受到刺激的时候脑海中响起了勇者艾林的声音叫她的名字。这让身处绝境的晴反而冷静了下来。

勇者艾林说虽然有些遗憾但是我知道你会理解我的，因为我们是同一种人

晴意识到他在想什么，说不——

艾林说我是真的很想和你更长久地呆在一起啊……我的伙伴

晴想说不行，你不要走，我们会有办法的。但是却怎么也说不出来……

艾林说你们是对的，「现在」是对的，这是我想要的世界，我已经为它而死过一次了，所以作为残存的思念的我当然也可以——

晴说不出任何话……

从她的身体爆发出了强烈的光芒。

这段对话详细的等到了细节描写时再写吧……

然后有个后日谈，大概是回复了日常平静海滨生活的幸福结局。最后一次做了深沉的蓝色的梦。

 

好感度不够高的话就是少年漫结局了，短剑插入心脏传来撕裂般的剧痛，「自己」的一部分正被生生切裂分离

晴咬着牙拼命保持着清醒……

基斯好感度够高的话这里跳选项【坚持】【放弃】，虽然一般人也都不会放弃……

坚持的话就是晴的变身彻底被解除，散乱的光点从她的身体纷纷回归到勇者之剑上。朱利欧目光从剑上移开看了她一眼，难得地露出了惊讶的表情

「你竟然是女人吗……」

晴混混沌沌还在想女人怎么了，朱利欧说我曾经和女性的恶魔交配过，产生了很有趣的后代

我的天这个发展怎么哈哈哈哈哈哈不是说好不搞他的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

途中基斯苏醒要冲过来救人，被白骨长蛇拦住……晴大喊蠢材你快走，重复了几次终于看到了洞内亮起的白光……

噩梦般的几日过后。晴一直用自己药师的知识治疗着自己的身体，最终抓住机会逃出了洞穴

根本不知道自己是如何拖着重伤垂死的身体爬回地狱深渊最上层的。但是终于回到地面的时候意外地遇到了来寻找她的怀特神官与基斯。

原来在这段时间里怀特神官的搜索也有了结果确定了地狱深渊的位置，因此基斯回去后经过简单的休养众人决定直接出发前往地狱深渊的位置。

看到熟悉的友人晴终于放松下来，身体一软昏迷在基斯的怀中……

这样就是人也都活着回来了boss位置也知道了，后日谈就是众人养好伤重新锻炼准备再一次出发挑战的开放式结局吧

 

 

放弃的话就是视线渐渐模糊……下一秒脸上溅上血液，努力聚焦起已经涣散的视线看到了扑过来的伙伴的身影。

和触手BE一样是基斯扑过来把传送阵按她身上了，自己来不及传过来被留在那边

基斯好感度不够高的话没有选项，直接进入这个放弃路线。

后日谈与坚持结局差不多，只是没有了伙伴也没发现地狱深渊的具体位置，是独自一人养好伤后踏上了孤注一掷直接传送到boss老巢的旅程……

 

诶这么一想作为ADV结局是不是有点少……我大概需要再考虑一下


End file.
